Madly In Love!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This is just a series of random gender-bender drabbles base on some of my favorite gender-bender couples in the world of One Piece! Please enjoy them!


**Kei Kei Yuki: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to my new awesome story drabbles, Madly In Love! Featuring one of my favorite anime, One Piece!**

**Luffyko: Yay! We're in a new story! Will there be any meat?**

**Zora: I see it going to be another gender bender. So who's the main couple this time around?**

**Sana: Easy! Its going to be me and my handsome, sexy, sweet, yummy, delicious-**

**Zora: He's not a piece of dessert!**

**Sana: Put some whipcream on those yummy abs of his and he will be. *She wink seductively***

**Zora: Che, pervert.**

**Luffyko: Sana~! Make something to eat!**

**Sana: No, make it yourself Luffyko!**

**Luffyko: *pouts* Meanie! Oi, I found out that the main couple for this story going to be me and Hancock again! Plus-( Luffyko was cut off as a tall, extremely young handsome man, came walking in on the set, making his way over to a certain scowling samurai woman, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist).**

**Luffyko: Hi Robin! So did you found out who you're pair up with in the new story?**

**Robin: Yes, and I must say I'm very happy with the pairing.**

**Sana: NOOO! ROBIN-KUNN~!**

**Zora: LET'S START THIS FREAKING STORY ALREADY! *angry but blushing***

**KeiKei Yuki: Before we start I would like to say this story will be a bunch of genderbender oneshots featuring female Luffyko/ Male Hancock/ Male Nami/ and Male Vivi with extra couples such as a gender bender M!Robin/F!Zoro, F!Usopp/M!Kaya, and F!Sanji with a mystery person that you will have to read and found out later, but if you been watching or reading the manga lately you should know. Now lets start the story!**

* * *

**Couple: M!HancockxLuffyko**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: None**

**Madly In Love**

**Chapter 1**

**"I forbid you from going out into the human world! No human, should have the right to behold your beauty! Only I should have that rights to such beauty, such as you!" Yelled the beautiful young male, with waist length, black long hair that shimmer in the moonlight as he hover on top of the luxurious, silk red sheets while up under him laid a sea of blue wavy hair that cover the sheets, belonging to another male that was blessed stunning beauty, but had more of a soft feminine touch to his looks as his face was painting with a large red blush, due to him being held down against his will on the large king size bed while the person on top begin to caress his soft pale cheeks, staring deeply into his eyes with such tenderness and love, but with a hint of possessiveness.**

**"Remember, your mind, body, and soul belong to me and me only, and it shall for all eternity."**

**"CUT~!"**

"Alright, that scene was magnificent Hancock and ViVi! I see why you too are so highly praised, and famous throughout the nation, when it come to you guys acting. Especially among the female population." The director sighed as he took in sight of the blushing and squealing female staff members that was looking at the two with huge pink hearts while some on the other hand seem to have passed out on the ground due to blood loss.

"Thank-you Director-san." said the polite blue haired pretty boy as he and the other actor that was working with him remove from their position on the bed and made their way over to where the rest of the staff members were standing.

"Hancock-sama was so aggressive and sexy in that last scene!"

"I know, and ViVi-sama look so beautiful and submissive as he was held down Hancock-sama."

"Kyaaa! I wish I was in ViVi-sama place!"

"I know right!" Women around the set began to gossip about the two young actors.

"I wonder if they are dating anybody?" asked one of the female staff members.

"Thats a good question. I wonder if their dating some top gorgeous super model or actress that they might have tried to keep quiet about?" question another female.

"Whoever she might be, I bet she's beyond beautiful." Spoke a third female with a dreamy look in her eyes as she begin to imagine in her head how the beautiful secret lover might look like.

"Oi, Hancock! I got the drink you order for me to pick for you!" Running up on the set was a loud boisture voice that boom throughout the set, catching most of the people that was gather out around the set attention as they caught sight of a female with short black messy hair with matching big onyx eyes, wearing some short blue jeans pants that showed off her long peach skin legs, a red t-shirt that had a skull with crossbones wearing a straw hat on the front, holding a small white bag in her left hand with a drink in her other hand.

"Who is that, and why is she calling out Hancock-sama name out so rudely." One of the female hairdresser glared over at the mystery girl direction.

"Surely Hancock-sama will punish her for her rudeness." Said another, glaring at the unknown girl with dislike.

"Here's the cappuccino you order along with the snack you told me to get for you. So how did the shooting for the scene go?" The black haired girl asked, passing over the items that Hancock had order her to get for him while he remain calm, setting down in his chair with his legs crossed looking professional while reading over a few of his line that he will have to say in the next scene that will be coming up.

"Thank-you, and it went smoothly, but other than that-" Hancock stretch out his hand and took hold of the girl arm, yanking her petite but well develope curvy frame into his lap, shocking everyone on the set.

"Did you get something to eat with the extra money I lend to you." Hancock started to act like a blushing schoolboy with a crush, unable to look the cute but confused black haired girl in the face causing the people who was already watching, go into a deeper sense of shock while majority of the females on the set glared at the black haired girl with envy and jealousy.

"Who is that girl, and why is she hanging all over Hancock-sama?" asked an angry female Hancock fan.

"That, my dear pretty ladies, is none other than my favorite, lovable idiot of a friend, Monkey D. Luffyko, who is currently substituting for Hancock original manager for right now." Walking up between the crowd of girls were a stunning handsome young male with shoulder lenght orange hair standing beside the blue haired beauty male actor.

"ViVi and-?" Before the girl could say another word she found her own hand clasp against his as he stared seductively into her eyes.

"The name is Namizo, my sweet princess, and it you like you can donate money to the Namizo Foundation, who will accept cash, checks and-"

"Stop thinking about money Namizo." Vivi playfully hit him upside the head before grabbing him by his collar, dragging him away from the crowd of girls.

"Hi Luffyko!" ViVi greeted the blackhaired girl that was sitting in Hancock lap while ignoring the glare Hancock sending to him and Namizo.

"HI ViVi and Namizo!" Luffyko waved at the two flashing them one of her signature smile.

"Luffyko, why are sitting in that pompous, arrogant, wannabe snake prince lap." A dark aura surrounded Namizo as in matter of second sparks flew between Hancock and Namizo.

_'The hate between these two are intense as usual.'_ Thought ViVi staring up at the two male who was glaring at each other with a vast amount of killer intent while Luffyko remain oblivious of what was talking place.

"Luffyko how about we go get something to eat?" ViVi asked her nicely.

"Okay!" Luffyko quickly hop up out Hancock lap due to the mentioning of food and follow after the young actor.

"I hardly see why Luffyko stick around a spoil bastard such as you." said Namizo.

"Sounds like someone is jealous, because unlike you, I am beautiful. Plus, Luffyko loves me more than you." stated Hancock.

"As if, she will never choose you over me who have been with her a lot longer than you. Add to the fact you will never get as close to her since you can't even look at her in the eyes. If anything Luffyko loves me more than you, you fake pretty boy prince." Namizo insulted Hancock who took offense to the words he said.

"My Luffyko loving you more than me?" Hancock eyes was filled fury as he continued to glare at Namizo.

"I'll prove to you how she will choose me, over a reject such as you." Without so much as another word Hancock left Namizo and marched his way over to Luffyko who just got through shoving a whole chocolate chip muffin in her mouth standing beside ViVi. After chewing and swallowing down the delicious muffin, Luffyko felt some forcibly turn her around before feeling a pair of soft lip descend on her owns with a hand pressed down against her back drawing her closer against the hard muscle ad's chest the was in front of her as the kiss begin to deepen even more. Finally after a long amount of time seem to have passed, even though it it was only a couple of seconds, the kiss ended as Luffyko look up and saw it was Hancock who stole a kiss from her.

"Hancock?"

"Luffyko, will you got out to dinner with me later on tonight?" Hancock asked seriously while the other who were watching, jaws hit the ground as there eyes pop out of their sockets, and their body frozen into statues.

"Sure!" Luffyko reply with a brightly cheerful smile that seem to have lit up the whole room.

"Really!?" Hancock begin to feel like he was cloud nine at the moment staring down at Luffyko with lovey dovey eyes.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" shouted Namizo who was just as shock as everyone else.

"You just had to push him that far? And here I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone, but now my plan has fail because of you." ViVi sighed, as Namizo change his attention towards the blue haired actor.

"Eh!? Don't tell me. . .?!"

"Oh well, I just have to come up with new tactics to win her over." ViVi begin to walk away leaving a shock Namizo behind.

"Great more rivale's." Namizo was a bit annoyed from this new piece of information that he just found out, while Hancock on the other hand. . . .

_'Luffyko agree to go out to dinner with me tonight! I wonder what type of outfit I should wear for my beautiful Queen. More importantly, where should we have our wedding, or honeymoon. Should I rent a private Island for her or would she want something else more grand.'_ While Hancock was too busy planning his and Luffyko future wedding, Luffyko continue to stare up at the sexy long hair male actor with confusion writing on her thinking about tonight dinner.

_'I hope tonight dinner will serve me a lot of yummy meat for me to eat.'_ thought Luffyko before shoving another muffin into her mouth.

End of first Drabble!


End file.
